Made For Each Other
by Katly
Summary: I'm publishing all my stories again so that u ppl properly know me :-) A KeVi based os for all the reviewers who wanted it, ENJOY!


**Hey guys my first story on KeVi everyone were asking for it so I wrote this for them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here Kavin and Purvi are married and it has been only 3 months after their marriage.<strong>

**Set after the case of Masoom Dost: **

**Kavin and Purvi were coming back from the Bureau and all the while Purvi was silent so Kavin decided to break this silence.**

Kavin: Waise achha hua na ke case jaldi solve ho gaya...

Purvi (teasingly and angrily): Achha mujhe laga tha ke aap Chahte hain ke ye case kabhi solve hi na ho...

Kavin (confused): Kya matlab...?

Purvi (again angrily): Kuch nahi...!

Kavin (calmly): Oh! Ok...

**Purvi was annoyed by this. They reached home after a few minute.**

**Inside the house:**

Kavin: Purvi jaldi se khana de do bohot bhook lagi hai...

Purvi: Kyun itne din us Niharika ke ghar rahe usne kuch nahi khilaya...

Kavin: What...?

Purvi: Kyun jab uska haath Packar Liya to khana bhi khaya ho ga...

**By saying this she went inside to take a shower and Kavin was left confused over there. After a few minutes she came outside and saw Kavin eating pizza with Pepsi.**

Purvi: Ye Kya apne pizza manga Liya main shower lene GayI thi akar khana de rahi thi...

Kavin: Mujhe to laga ke tum AJ khana hi nahi dogi...

Purvi: Kabhi Aisa hua hai...

Kavin: Nahi hua to nahi hai par AJ tum Angry Bird bani hui ho...

Purvi ( angrily): Wo bhi aap ki waja se...

Kavin: Meri waja se...

**By saying all this she went to the kitchen. Kavin went behind her.**

Kavin: Wase tumhe Kaise...

Purvi: Aap shayad bhool rahe hain ke Ishita...

Kavin: Ohhh to tumhe ye Sab Ishita ne bataya...

**She was going outside but there was some water on the floor and she was about to fall but Kavin held her by waist and there was a cute romantic eye-lock.**

**Back Ground Music:**

Saachi saachi teri nazrein ek darpan

Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin  
>Adharon ne kuch na kaha re<br>Naino ne keh diya  
>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya<br>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Gummsumm gummsumm rehne wali humri ek guzareya re  
>Kal-kal kal-kal behne lagi jaise prem ki nadiya re<br>Tujhe sang preet humne lagai hai  
>Tab jaage yeh rutt aayi hai<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya  
>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya<p>

Gupchup gupchup dil mein aaya sajna swaang rachaiya re  
>Pal pal har pal jiski chaya apna paar lagiya re<br>Ho tujh par jaan humne lutayi hai  
>Tab jaake tu sang aayi hai<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya

Ssschi ssschi teri nazrein ek darpan  
>Dede mann ki yeh khabrein ek pal chin<br>Adharon ne kuch na kaha re  
>Naino ne keh diya<br>Tune toh pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya more piya  
>Tune bhi pal bhar mein chori kiya re jiya mora jiya<p>

**They both came to the original world and went outside.**

Kavin: Kitni Bhari ho tum...

Purvi: To kis ne kaha tha mujhe bachane ke liye...

Kavin: To Kya girne deta...

PurvI: Main ne Aisa kab kaha...

**Kavin who was fed up of all this pulled Purvi towards him they lost in each other.**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tuhjse Karungha Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

Kavin: Purvi I LOVE YOU, I can't live without you...

Purvi: I LOVE YOU TOO Kavin...

**Then Kavin kissed on her forehead then nose tip then cheeks then neck and he lightly bit her neck she shivered.**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tujhse Karunghi Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

**Then he lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom.**

**Ankhon Mey Ek**

**Pyaara Sapna**

**Jill Mill Jill Mill**

**Karta Hai...**

**He layed her on the bed and took out his jacket Purvi was blushing like hell she just closed her eyes and suddenly Purvi got up from the bed and went outside in the garden Kavin followed her and suddenly it started to rain and Purvi started to enjoy the rain but a thunder storm came and hugged Kavin tightly.**

**Jab Se Miley Ho**

**Mere Sanam Ab**

**Jeene Ko Dil Karta Hai**

**Jeene Ko Dil Karta Hai**

**Chaha Humne Tujhe**

**Jaan Se Bhi Zyada**

**Pyar Tujhse Karunghi Umar Bhar**

**Aye Mere Humnasheen**

**Aye Mere Humsafar...**

Kavin: Kya hua Purvi...?

Purvi (in a childish voice): Wo...wo mujhe thunder storms se dar lagta hai...

**Kanin just smiled on this and again lifted her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom he layed her on the bed and Purv tightly closed her eyes and tightly hugged Kavin. Kavin separated from the hug and Purvi slowly opened her eyes and he was lost in her eyes.**

**Tere Nainon Ke**

**Kaajal Se**

**Likhni Hai Takhdir Mujhe...**

**After a while they slept with some sweet memories.**

**In the morning:**

**Purvi woke up first and saw Kavin sleeping and blushed thinking about last night and then thought about how they both confessed their love for each other her.**

**Flashback:**

**At night at 10:00 pm Purvi was walking at the beach alone Kavin saw her and went to her.**

Kavin: Hey Purvi! Tum yah an Kya kar rahi ho...

Purvi: Good Evening sir wo main jab bhi udaas hoti Hun to yah in ati Hun...

Kavin ( concerned): Ks cheeze ko lekar udaas...?

Purvi: Sir jab bhi mere mummy papa ki yaad ati hai to yah in ati hun...

Kavin: To rum unse mill kyun nahin leti...

Purvi: Naseeb mein hi nahin hai (her eyes moist) anyways Bohot late ho Gaya hai bye...

Kavin: Bye...

**When Purvi went to her car some goons came and stopped her way.**

B1: Oye hoye soniyo Kahan ja rahi ho...

B2: Kabhi humein bhi to lift de Diya karo...(he laughed evilly)

B3: (Trying to touch her): Chalo na ab chalet hain...

**Purvi slapped him and he got more angry and tore a little par of her sleeves. Kavin saw this and kicked the him and fighted with everyone and the police came and arrested them Purvi was crying and Kavin came and covered her with his jacket.**

Purvi: Sab mera Fyda uthane ki koshish karte Hain kyun ke mera is duniya mein koyi...

**Kavin covered her mouth.**

Kavin: Aj ke baad Kabhi ye mat kehna ke tumhara koi nahin I Love You Purvi...

Purvi: I Love You 2...

**And they both hugged each other.**

**Flashback ends.**

**Purvi woke up and went to take a shower and after sometimes Kavin also woke up and took a shower and had they both had their breakfast and left for the burueau.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END.<em>**

**So do you people like it a KeVi based OS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Bye, tc.**


End file.
